


【蝙超】梦中

by spiralamadeus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 蝙超与聂鲁达，短打。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【蝙超】梦中

“当我死时，我要你把手放在我的眼睛上

我要你可亲双手的光与麦 ”

Bruce从梦中醒来。

哥谭的天气还是很差，Clark在床头开了一盏小夜灯，慢吞吞地在读诗。

这诗的音韵很漂亮，Bruce昏昏然地想。有只手搭在他的下巴那里，自喉结向上抚摸，像给一只猫顺毛，轻柔而缓慢地摸索前进。

“我要你活着，当我睡着等你

我要你的耳朵仍然倾听风声

要你嗅闻我俩共同爱过的海的芳香 ”

Clark还在读，壁炉里的柴木哔剥作响，他的声音像一卷毛毯，把Bruce包起来。Clark似乎被他的下巴迷住了，他不无失落地想，早知道就应该刮胡子的。

“嘿。”Bruce从被子里探出手环在Clark的腰间，“我刚刚梦到你了。”

“嗨，懒虫（sleepyhead）” 那个声音说。

“在大都会图书馆的那次，我和你说过吗？你那时候简直顽固地可爱。”

“不遑多让，韦恩先生。”Clark低柔的声音飘过他的头顶，马马虎虎地在他的耳蜗着陆。

“我们或许可以在别的地方见面的，你明白吗？一个浪漫或者……更适合一见钟情的场合，”Bruce偏了偏头去追逐那调皮的手，“为什么偏偏是那里？”

Clark的朗读戛然而止了，Bruce闭着眼睛等待一个含笑的早安吻。

“这样你才能到达我的爱指引你的所有去向”

悲伤从诗句中滴落，让Bruce想起浴室玻璃上的水珠。他直起身，丝绸被从他肩头滑下，Clark的声音继续，单调地让人难以忍受。

“我要你喜欢的一切继续存活

还有你

我要你继续繁盛，盛开 ”

Bruce抬头去看Clark，但血落在床单上，一开始只是一滴，后来它们喷薄而下，沁入了Bruce的眼眶。

“你不知道么，我亲爱的Bruce？”

Bruce现在是在直视他了，他伸手去抓那垂落的手，看见黯淡的外星符文、洞开的胸口。

不。

Clark似乎在微笑，“你知道的。”

不。

Clark按住Bruce的肩，让他动弹不得

“在这一段故事里

我是唯一的死者。”

不。

“命中注定，Bruce。”

不。

“你让一切荒芜。”

不！！！

Bruce从梦中醒来。

END


End file.
